Earlier contaminated cutting fluid has been cleaned centrally by conveying the cutting fluid through pipelines in and below the floor to a cleaning plant in connection with a central tank. Contaminants of metal have been separated by passing the cutting fluid through different types of filter. Oil has been removed from the surface of the tank by means of a bandskimmer. It is very difficult to remove all of the oil without bringing along a large part of cutting fluid, which makes the method uneconomical.
According to the invention a method and an arrangement for cleaning of cutting fluid is now proposed which may easily be installed in existing engineering plants without any expensive changes or rebuildings and which implies that important advantages are achieved for the staff at the metal cutting machines, which no longer have to be exposed to ill-smelling gases and skin irritation by metal chips and oil in the cutting fluid.